


justice in the west

by classyspider



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyspider/pseuds/classyspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during the episode "the once and future thing" some weird people rescue artemus and jim from mysterious machines there enemy miguelito loveless acquired can they work together to stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	justice in the west

I do not own the Justice League or Wild Wild West. Reviews are appreciated,. This is set in the episode “the once and future thing” in the Justice League cartoon its AU. thoughts  
Justice in the West (1884)  
“Jim,” Artemis Gordon called from the telegraph room.  
Jim West and Artemis Gordon were among the best the Secret Service had to offer for any national security problems. They served under President Grant with their own unique skills. Artemis was the brains inventing clever gadgets and disguises to use in any situation. Jim West was the brawn known to be fast with his fists and his guns, but matched with a quick wit. Among the many tools they used in their assignments was a special service train decked out in all the amenities.  
“A telegram just came from Washington they suspect that Dr. Miguelito Loveless is receiving a weapons shipment from an unknown source.”  
Dr. Loveless was their arch nemesis. He lived up to his name for being a cruel, malicious mad genius. His compassion barely matched his height of less then four feet. His main goal was to control humanity and watch the United States government fall into ruin so he could profit from it.  
“They have tracked Loveless down to El corn, Oklahoma,” Artemis continued as the telegram came in.  
“Let’s not keep Washington waiting.” James replied. With that they prepared themselves for their mission and started the journey to El corn.  
Dr. Loveless had just arrived in El Corn several weeks earlier to hide and plan his next scheme. When suddenly an odd man was escorted into Loveless’ hideout by two burly thugs. He was wearing a blue skin-tight suit with a yellow belt. In the middle of the belt was a red circle. His features were rather ordinary with blue eyes and graying hair.  
“This man was askin’ around town for an investor in “goods.” The thugs said.  
”And what “goods” do you expect a man such as myself to even need?” Loveless asked, waving one pudgy hand in the air as if warding a flying pest followed by a dismissive snort.  
The man drew a weapon that resembled a gun from his belt. Before the thugs could protest he shot a huge hole into the brick wall of the hideout. The device didn’t even smoke.  
“I think I will like doing business with you Mr.…?” Loveless asked in a barely disguised impressed tone.  
“Call me Chronos," the man replied. Holstering his weapon.  
Artemis’ and James’ trip to El Corn was uneventful. Upon arriving however the town seemed eerily quite. People, were milling about, but they did not say a word. Even the sound of work was muted as if afraid to break the spell. Artemis and James exchanged a glance but continued down the street towards a bar. It was very nearly empty save for some drunks sleeping in the corners there wasn’t even a barkeep behind the counter.  
“This is creepy.” Artemis commented.  
Several men entered silently and began to play cards.  
“May I join you?” West asked. They didn’t even glance his way.  
James approached the table and passed his hand in front of the face of one of the men. There was no response.  
“That is quiet enough Mr. West.” Said a voice. West didn’t need to turn to know who spoke.  
“Loveless,” he growled. Turning he saw Loveless with several thugs holding guns on him and Artemis.  
He let the thugs approach but then moved to land a harsh right hook into the jaw line of one of the thugs. For his trouble his hand felt like it had hit hard steel. Artemis wasn’t fairing any better having tried the same tactic.  
The thugs seeming stronger than normal men subdued Artemis and James, holding their arms behind their backs. As they approached the door James attempted to gain information.  
“Why are you here Loveless?”  
“My dear, Mr. West you would not believe me if I told you.”  
“Try me.” came West’s retort.  
“Very well you are man who is used to the unknown and fabulous, in short I have met a man who will seal the future of us all.”  
Loveless was interrupted by a sudden bright light the thugs had to cover their eyes; taking their chances Artemis and James began to struggle. When the light faded though the thugs recovered and again seized the men.  
Three people appeared from the light dressed in strange clothing. An African American man wearing all green with a white symbol on his chest. The symbol was a circle with a parallel line across the top and bottom of the circle. A very beautiful woman with long dark hair wearing a revealing costume. The trunks being blue, overlaid with white stars, the top was red with a breastplate in the shape of a “w”. She had star shaped earrings, a tiara on her head, metal bracelets around her wrists, and a glowing lasso on her hip. The third person was a man dressed all in black. He had a hood that covered all but his strong jaw line, and white slits for his eyes, it had tipped ears on the top. A vague symbol showing slightly darker on his chest was in the shape of a bat.  
The three strange people took in the situation at a glance, seeming to make a decision, with a barely perceivable nod coming from the man in black. With a flourish of her wrist the woman expertly tied her lasso around several of the men that held Artemis and James. They were so surprised they stood their awestruck. The man in green put his arm forward and projected an image of a green glove that actually grabbed more thugs! The man in black started throwing tiny boomerangs that disarmed several others, taking a closer look James realized that the boomerangs were shaped to look like bats.  
Loveless taking advantage of the chaos slipped away, taking a device from his pocket that resembled a remote control he pressed a button and all of the men collapsed! In fact sparks were coming from some of them.  
Snapping out of his surprise James yelled “don’t let him get away!”  
But it was too late Loveless had disappeared. At a loss for words all Artemis could utter was  
“Amazing…who …what are you?”  
Astonished was not something James felt often nor did the word even describe what his feeling was when these people, if that was what they were, appeared out of nowhere and rescued him and Artemis in less time then what he could have accomplished.  
Getting his strength back, he knew that they had to take cover, Loveless would be back.  
“There is no time to explain, come on lets get out of here, Loveless will return with more… what were those things?” James said.  
“Machines, shaped like men they are called robots.” The man in black growled out.  
With that they all marched out of town, and found a secluded canyon about a mile away where they could regroup.  
Once seated around the fire Artemis and James waited with baited breath for an explanation. They did not have long to wait as the woman started to speak.  
“I am called Wonder Woman,” pointing to the man in green she continued “This is Green Lantern, and this,” gesturing to the man in black, “is Batman.” “A thief broke into our headquarters and took something, we chased him here. Have you seen a man in a blue skin-tight suit?”  
Trying not to stare at the vision before him James replied “no the only strange thing we have seen was you and the “ro-bots” did you call them?”  
“yes, who was that man that got away?” Batman interrupted, deliberately shifting toward Wonder Woman. To those who knew him it was equivalent to putting his arm around her shoulder possessively.  
“His name is Dr. Miguelito Loveless, he is a very dangerous man. I’m James West and this is Artemis Gordon we were trying to capture him, when he brought in those metal whatsamacallits. How did you defeat those things?”  
Wonder Woman glared towards Batman and replied. “We have acquired special skills through various means, and have joined other people with similar skills to fight to protect people.”  
“Well, it’s much appreciated,” west tipped his hat politely “we have to find Loveless’ base and stop him from using those metal things to take over our government.”  
“I might have a plan.” Artemis grinned. Oboy James thought why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?  
“First, we have to find Loveless’ base.” Artemis explained.  
“I think I know where his base is, I found traces of coal in town that could only be mined locally. We should look at maps to tell us if there are any abandoned mines nearby.” Batman explained.  
“We can look at maps in our service train and get disguises so that Loveless does not spot us right away.” Artemis replied.  
The three members of the "Justice League" as they had revealed themselves to be quickly followed the agents to the train to get clothing that would be suitable to storm Loveless' base and to narrow down which mine they would infiltrate.  
Wonder woman taking the name Diana for the time being wore a fashionable scarlet gown which only heightened her beauty. Green Lantern, John wore a dark green tux in the fashion of the day. Batman, Bruce wore a black tux.  
Artimis and James also dressed accordingly for their trip.  
As they made there way to the abandoned mine they could here classical music waffering out into the open air. The mine did not seem abandoned anymore. As they headed deeper a bright light came from the narrow tunnel leading away from the entrance.  
What they saw when they finally came to the end was nothing like a dark dreary cave. Huge chandeliers with hundreds of candles and clear glass crystals hung from a ceiling that was at least 500 feet high. Equally huge coliseum style pillars rose in a circle pattern from the floor to the roof as support. The floor was a pristine white marble reflecting the candle light. In the center of this brilliance was a dance room floor with couples going too and fro in perfect synchronization with the music. Hiding their surprise Diana quietly slipped onto the dance floor before Bruce could begin a masquerade with Diana as pretend dancers James took Diana's offered hand and began to dance with her.  
"I think I made your boyfriend angry." James whispered as they danced glancing towards Bruce who was giving his very best patented bat glare.  
"He would never admit that, or concede to be my boyfriend it’s complicated." Diana whispered back "He has a strong sense of justice he never wants anyone to get hurt because of him, and so pushes them away." Diana explained sadly with a note of regret in her voice.  
"Then he's already hurting them by not cherishing the time he has, let me see what I can do." James said. While he liked Diana he knew that her heart had already chosen another he wanted her to be happy.  
Before James could confront Bruce Loveless entered the room with huge towering robots a glass dome on top of each showing the men controlling them.  
"Now don't take any rash actions Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Batman, Oh yes I know all about you, your thief has a lose tongue when threatened." Loveless bragged as he once again took out a remote control device but this time it emitted a high piercing screech ruining Green Lantern's focus who was trying to retaliate. Not being able to resist anymore he fell unconscious.  
Wonder Woman with her great strength was not as affected as she flew into the air intending to wrap her lasso around one of the robots feet. But the man inside anticipated this and grabbed her lasso as she passed pulling it so that it wrapped around her instead.  
As soon as Batman had saw the remote he had taken a device from his belt hidden beneath his disguise and swiftly inserted it into his ears protecting him from the sound. Realizing Batman wasn't going down one of the robots approached from behind attempting to grab him with its huge hand. But Batman deftly flipped out of the way hiding behind one of the huge columns with James and Artemis. Silently agreeing to their unspoken plan Artemis and Batman slipped out of sight, but Batman soon returned held tightly by one of the robots.  
Seeing his friends in danger James had no choice but to be led into a dark cell, next to one with a rather ordinary man with blue eyes and graying hair in it. Wonder Woman bound by her lasso was in another cell with Green Lantern who was unconscious from the fight earlier. His ring had been taken earlier so he would be near helpless when he woke up. Batman was slouched in the corner held by chains not able to help his friends.  
Loveless walked in with a swagger confident that he had finally won. "Have you finally given up Mr. West you are quit helpless. Even if your friend Artemis escaped these bars are nearly impossible to break and only I have the key." holding out the key taunting James.  
"It’s impossible to defeat something your unfamiliar with, what is more unfamiliar than robots stolen from the future? Thanks to your friend’s technology." Loveless monologued pointing to the ordinary man in the other cell.  
"He was the man the league was after." James concluded.  
"Oh yes when I use the robots to conquer this time I shall be king forever. Having robots drive away the original settlers and then disguised as people take over this town was the perfect plan." Loveless madly laughed as he attempted to exit the room but was stopped by the dark figure of Batman in full costume looming over him.  
Loveless snorted "Please Artemis do you think I'm afraid of a silly costume?" snapping his fingers several robot guards appeared behind Batman.  
"I'm not Artemis." Batman growled.  
Loveless' eyes widened realizing that the two had switched places when Artemis and Batman had slipped away from sight. Trying to maintain his bravado Loveless ordered his robots to attack this seemly ordinary man.  
But Batman took out a pair of brass knuckles that sparked with electricity with swift punches the knuckles instantly fried all of the robots at once leaving the men inside untouched but unconscious.  
Loveless shrank back in fear as Batman approached in a desperate bid to escape he offered the keys to Batman as a bribe, Not even bothering to talk Batman ripped the keys away, swiftly releasing James and shoving Loveless inside the cell in one smooth motion.  
Moving quickly Batman also opened the other cell releasing Artemis and Wonder Woman. He used smelling salts to wake up Green Lantern giving him his ring back having found it earlier when Batman had come to rescue everyone.  
"What about me." the man known as Chronus shouted realizing that Batman wasn't going to release him.  
"You’re going to use your technology to send us back home after we destroy any evidence we were here." Batman replied in his flat monotone.  
Finding Chronus' technology the league said their goodbyes as James and Batman shook hands having reached a silent truce.  
"Your a lucky man Batman, I don't know your situation but I do know that if you do not enjoy the time you have left that you've already lost her." James said leaving Batman to think on his advice.  
As the league prepared to leave Chronus approached Batman as he was examining the time belt. "Here let me help you." Pressing a button that shocked Batman with electricity and opening a hole through time Chronus fled with the league quickly following with a zap the hole closed leaving empty space.  
"Somehow I think they'll be alright" James said  
James and Artemis went back to the jail but somehow Loveless had escaped. Beginning another race to stop his schemes, the memory of their adventure already fading away because of the mending timeline. Or so they though several generations later Wally West and JIm Gordan both found old diarys smiling seceretly at Batman's jealousy they were sure now he would not denie his feeling any longer.  
Meanwhile with the league as they traveled to the future and Bruce met his older self his last reasons for denying his feelings left when Diana faded away.  
When time reset it was as if the whole adventure had never happened. Not able to live with him self if he lived forever with his regrets. Batman asked Wonder Woman to meet with him. They talked long into the night sharing each others secrets. They still had a long way to go but it was a step in the right direction. As Diana left to greet the new day they shared their first real kiss, much more passionate and leaving them more breathless, then even they had participatied. Somehow Bruce knew they could make this work.  
THE END  
Like I said at the beginning PLEASE REVIEW,

**Author's Note:**

> only minor editing was done on this one to see the oringinal go to faniction.net same author name same title this story was an experiment mostly based on the old tv show wild wild west .


End file.
